finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravery (stat)
Bravery, also known as Brave, is a recurring statistic from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It influences damage dealt. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics 's current Bravery is 96.]] Bravery (originally called Brave) is the measure of the unit's courage and affects the physical attack power of bare hands and Knight Sword, as well as the probability of using most reaction abilities, which is measured by the quantity of the stat, in percentage. Male units have higher Bravery than female units on average. A unit whose permanent Bravery score drops too low (5 or below) will leave Ramza Beoulve's party out of cowardice, and between 6 and 15 Bravery (both including), the player will be given a desertion warning after battles. Ramza himself cannot leave the party, and so his Bravery can be reduced wantonly, although this is largely disadvantageous. Units whose Bravery drop to 9 or lower in battle gain Chicken status, become uncontrollable, will flee from enemies with their movement, and will gain 1 Bravery every turn as their action; this status subsides as soon as the unit's in-battle Bravery exceeds 9, and is incurable otherwise. Low Bravery will benefit the possibility of retrieving rare items from specific tiles in every map via the Chemist's movement ability, Treasure Hunter; for every such item found, there is a (Bravery)% chance that the item will instead be a common, less valuable one that can be bought from shops, such as a Phoenix Down. Bravery can be increased five points by Ramza or Luso's exclusive ability Steel (Cheer Up in the original version) of their unique Squire (Ramza) or Game Hunter (Luso) job classes with 100% success rate of adding 5 Bravery to a unit, making it the most effective way to remove Chicken. Shout will give Ramza or Luso +1 Speed, Power, Magick Power and 10 Bravery. Orator's command ability, Praise, can raise Bravery by four with lower success rate. Dancer's reaction ability Bravery Boost can raise three points and requires the user being attacked physically to trigger it. It is a lot quicker to reduce Bravery than raise it. Some dialogue choices in the early story will lead to the drop of Bravery of the whole roster later, though this usually exchanges a more forgiving battle objective. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' series in Break status.]] Bravery acts both as an offensive and defensive mechanic. Bravery attacks damage the opponent's Bravery and increase the attacker's Bravery by the same amount, the damage being done and taken calculated by the ATK and DEF stats. When a character lands an HP attack, they do damage equal to their Bravery. Their Bravery then drops to 0 and regenerates to its base value over time. While in the process of recovering Bravery after landing an HP attack, any Bravery attack used by the character whose Bravery is recovering is an automatic critical hit. The higher the HP damage dealt, the longer it takes to regenerate Bravery. When a character has enough Bravery to defeat the opponent in a single HP attack, their Bravery display turns bold purple and the character glows faintly. When a character's Bravery is reduced past 0 by an opponent's attack, they enter "Break" status. The inflict-er receives the Stage Bravery pool as a boost to their Bravery, and the victim's Bravery attacks are unable to damage the opponent until their Bravery recovers to its base value again and Break status is removed. The victim will still be able to boost their Bravery with Bravery attacks, and landing an HP attack while in Break status resets Bravery to 0 and removes Break status, Bravery then quickly recovering to its base value. Bravery can be gained or depleted with summons, and can be depleted with banish traps. Various equipment and accessory effects augment the amount of Bravery damage a character inflicts or receives. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Bravery (BRV) is a stat used by Espers and Legends. It, along with the user's ATK, determines how much damage the summon will do. It increases when the Esper or Legend levels up by using a Summon Scroll. es:Valentía Category:Recurring stats